starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактическая Республика
Галактическая Республика ( ), или просто Республика — наименование галактического государства, существовавшего до появления в 19 ДБЯ Галактической Империи. После появления Империи, а затем Новой Республики, более распространено было другое название — Старая Республика. Республика, возглавляемая Верховным канцлером, имела ярко выраженное демократическое управление и сумела пройти многие испытания за более чем двадцатитысячелетнее существование. По известному выражению, полная её история могла бы «заполнить тысячи библиотек». В последние годы про Республику говорили, что она благожелательна, но неэффективна и погрязла в бюрократии. История Формирование Рождение Республики состоялось при подписании Галактической Конституции в 25053 ДБЯ во время Объединительных войн. В тот период люди и дуросы, изучив технологии Раката, изобрели гипердвигатель, что позволило Корусанту стать столицей Галактической Республики и оставаться ею в течение 25 тысяч лет. Сразу после создания Республики был размечен Перлемианский торговый маршрут, связавший Корусант и Оссус, а также приведший в Республику рыцарей-джедаев. В последующие тысячелетия был размечен Кореллианский путь, связавший Корусант с Кореллией и мирами за ней. Участок, ограниченный этими двумя маршрутами, стал известен как «Ломоть». С начала использования гиперпространства галактика к западу от Корусанта оставалась аномальной зоной, недоступной для существовавших в Республике технологий, и государство распространялось на восток. Присоединённая часть Ломтя в Центральных Мирах получила название Наконечник стрелы, а затем Республика распространилась в Колонии. Несмотря на то, что в истории Республика часто упоминается как мирное государство, во время её существования имело место множество галактических конфликтов: Столетняя тьма, Старые войны ситхов, Вултарский катаклизм, Мандалорианские войны, Гражданская война джедаев, Войны клонов. Ранние годы thumb|left|150px|Символ Старой республики до замены символом [[Бенду.]] Вначале правительство на Корусанте хотело замедлить экспансию, несмотря на поддержку гиперпространственных исследований. Но вопреки желанию правительства количество миров, входящих в Республику, стремительно возрастало в первую тысячу лет её существования, в основном за счёт планет, желавших получить защиту от Империи Хаттов. Многие годы рыцари-джедаи и древние Республиканские армия и флот противостояли насилию. Около 24500 ДБЯ произошёл Первый Великий раскол после создания Легионов Леттоу. Легион образовали джедаи-раскольники, верившие, что настоящая сила может быть достигнута не через пассивную медитацию, как учили их мастера-джедаи, а через эмоции. Напряженность между джедаями и отколовшимися Падшими джедаями, которых сначала возглавлял Ксендор, а после его смерти — Арден Лин, возрастала, пока не разразился конфликт. В 24000 ДБЯ Республика вступила в войну с Благородным союзом Дезевро и Тиона. Линия фронта передвигалась в обе стороны по Перлемскому маршруту, и столицы обеих противоборствующих сторон подвергались массированной бомбардировке. В конце концов победила Республика, настроив хаттов против тионцев. В течение ста лет большая часть Скопления Тион поклялась в верности Корусанту. Исключением стала Дезевро, пожелавшая остаться независимой. В Период Великих открытий (20000—17000 ДБЯ) Республика распространилась по Галактике дальше на восток. Несмотря на это, Ломоть оставался центром пригодного для навигации пространства. Наконец, Республика расширилась за северную и южную границы Ломтя, хотя большая часть Галактики оставалась неизвестной, исключая форпосты, вроде Орд-Мантелла (12000 ДБЯ) и Маластара (8000 ДБЯ). Пространство к западу от Корусанта по-прежнему оставалось неисследованным, поскольку аналогов Перлемианскому торговому маршруту и Кореллианскому пути в этом направлении обнаружить не удалось. Хуже того, достижения ограничились лишь прыжками на один или два световых года через аномальные зоны гиперпространства. В течение этого периода сформировался Регион Экспансии. Однако он сильно пострадал в результате попытки Алcакана перехватить власть над Республикой у Корусанта. В результате с 17000 по 3000 ДБЯ произошло 17 Альсаканских конфликтов. Большинство сражений произошло на территории владений противников в Регионе Экспансии, а не в Центре. Нет необходимости говорить, что Корусант каждый раз побеждал. В этот период также произошел Первый Арканский конфликт. Арканские генетики также начали серию экспериментов над другими разумными расами, среди результатов которых наиболее заметным стало превращение шестируких зексто с Троикена в новую расу, названную квермианцы. В 15500 ДБЯ, после неудачного первого контакта, Корусант был атакован Звёздными драконами (Дуинуогвуинский конфликт). Конфликт был разрешён мирным путем благодаря Верховному канцлеру Филлориану и философу Звёздных драконов Борз'Мат'о, совместно основавшим Университет Корусанта. До 12000 ДБЯ на Корусанте также появился Галактический музей. Около 12000 ДБЯ Верховным канцлером стал Контиспекс. Он и его преемники принадлежали к культу Пиус Деа, которым было суждено управлять Галактикой следующие 1000 лет. Эти фанатики санкционировали крестовые походы против враждебной секты в Кольце. Судьба культа после 11000 ДБЯ неизвестна, возможно, он был принудительно распущен. Напряженность из-за последствий крестовых походов усилила противоречия между Центральными мирами и Кольцом, что по прошествии тысячелетий использовал Галактический император Палпатин во время своего правления. Около 9000 ДБЯ Верховным канцлером стал Блотус Хатт, который правил галактикой 275 лет (Рианитский период). В противоположность большинству хаттов, Блотус отличался изысканностью и оставался только правителем. Не позднее 7308 ДБЯ был утверждён первый стандартный галактический календарь. В 7003 ДБЯ произошел Второй Великий раскол, когда группа падших джедаев обнаружила способ при помощи Силы влиять на жизненные формы. Это дало старт вековой Столетней тьме, явившей Галактике чудовищных существ, в том числе змееподобных левиафанов, высасывающих жизненную энергию и накапливающих её в пузырях-ловушках на спине. В битве у Корбоса в 6900 ДБЯ джедаи разбили бунтовщиков и изгнали падших джедаев из известного пространства. Но падшие джедаи нашли для себя планету Зиост, заброшенный мир, населённый относительно примитивными, но необыкновенно чувствительными к Силе ситхами. Используя знание Силы, падшие джедаи произвели на ситхов огромное впечатление и провозгласили себя богами на соседнем Коррибане, став правителями ситхов. По прошествии лет произошло смешение падших джедаев и ситхов, и термин «сит» стал означать не только коренных жителей Коррибана и Зиоста, но также и их правителей — падших джедаев. В 5000 ДБЯ джедаи и империя ситхов столкнулись в Великой гиперпространственной войне. Следы этого противостояния навсегда остались на многих мирах, но джедаи сумели дать отпор вторжению. После этого Республика позволила джедаям разместиться над узлом Силы — на священной горе на Корусанте. В 4250 ДБЯ произошёл Третий Великий раскол, приведший к сражению на Корусанте. Выжившие тёмные джедаи были вынуждены бежать в систему Вултар, где ими были открыты древние технологии, свидетельствующие об искусственном происхождении планет системы. По предположениям, их создали загадочные Селестийцы, которые также построили Кореллианскую систему. Тёмные джедаи завладели древними машинами, включая Космическую турбину, но не смогли ими управлять и вскоре уничтожили систему и всё, что в ней находилось. Это событие получило название «Вултарский катаклизм». В 4019 ДБЯ четыре мастера-джедая (два воина и два мудреца) основали зиккурат Храма джедаев на Корусанте, которому было суждено простоять более 4000 лет. Старые войны ситхов Год 4015 ДБЯ увидел Великую Революцию дроидов на Корусанте, возглавляемую HK-01. Восстание в итоге было подавлено Аркой Джетом и джедаями. Во время конфликта Арка Джет открыл новые методы выведения машин из строя с помощью Силы. За этим конфликтом в 4000 ДБЯ последовали Старые войны ситхов, которые нанесли большой ущерб Республике. Во время Великой войны ситхов (4000—3996 ДБЯ) лорды ситхов Экзар Кун и Улик Кель-Дрома вместе с союзниками Кратом и мандалорцами противостояли Республике, неся опустошение, пока не были побеждены объединёнными силами джедаев и Республики. Затем были Большая охота (3995—3993 ДБЯ) и Очищение Девяти домов. thumb|Противостояние флотов Республики и мандалорцев в битве при Ванкуо Вслед за этим начались Мандалорские войны (3966—3960 ДБЯ). В них противостояли мандалорские силы, надеявшиеся получить колонии за пределами Внешнего Кольца, и Галактическая Республика, опасавшаяся нового вторжения. Мандалорские войны были прелюдией к более опустошительной Джедайской гражданской войне (3959—3956 ДБЯ). В Джедайской гражданской войне, также известной как Война Звёздной кузницы, сошлись Республика и Империя ситхов во главе с Дартом Малаком. Возможно, это был самый разрушительный конфликт эпохи, во время которого многие миры, включая Тарис, Дантуин и Телос, были опустошены военным флотом ситхов. В 3900 ДБЯ королева Элсинора ден Тасия с Гризмаллта направила на поиски новых миров флот из трёх кораблей: «Благодеятельная Тасия», «Твёрдый» и «Мать Вима». Этот флот вёл республиканский исследователь Квилаан, и в результате была заселена планета Набу. В 3970—3670 ДБЯ в секторе Канц происходили Канцские беспорядки. Временный губернатор Мириал с планеты Аргазда объявила об отделении от Республики и установила военную диктатуру во всем секторе Канз. В последовавшей затем войне её войска атаковали планеты, сопротивлявшиеся новому режиму, включая планету Лоррд. Покоренные народы обычно становились рабами, в частности, такая судьба постигла лоррдианцев. thumb|left|150px|Символ Республики во времена возвращения Империи ситхов. Порабощенным лоррдианцам их владельцы запретили говорить друг с другом. Пришлось изобрести язык мимики, жестов и поз, с помощью которого можно было общаться. Эта невербальная форма общения останется в использовании и четыре тысячелетия спустя. После потери трёх веков и пяти миллиардов жизней, включая 500 миллионов лоррдианцев, Канцские беспорядки окончились, когда в 3670 ДБЯ усилиями джедаев и республики режим был свержен. Во время Великой Галактической Войны, начавшейся, когда Империя ситхов вернулась в Галактику из дальних регионах, где Вишейт возобновлял её, Империя нанесла удар по орбитальной станции Республики у планеты Коррибан. Ситхи отбили планету, а затем последовала война, ужасающая своими потерями. Хотя на Альдераане мир был более-менее восстановлен, Империя нанеслаудар по Корусанту и захватила его, уничтожив половину Сената и принудив Республику подписать Корусантское соглашение. Дальше последовала Холодная Война и ситуация обострилась, когда Герой Тайтона убил лорда ситхов Тарниса, сына члена Тёмного Совета Дарта Анграла, который напал на Республику, а лорд Вивикар воздействовал на джедаев, насылая на них чуму, и члены отряда Разрушители и многие члены спецназа перешли на сторону Империи. Барсен'тор противостояла Вивикару, а за предателями охотился Метеор, но в это же время гранд-мофф Райкус Килран атаковал республиканский флот. Началась Вторая Великая Галактическая Война. Были побеждены Дарт Анграл, Вивикар и Харрон Тавус, командир бывших Разрушителей, но сложили свои головы многие республиканские защитники: Оргус Дин, учитель Героя Тайтона был убит Дартом Ангралом. В конце войны Республика победила Императора ситхов, сражённого Героем Тайтона, Первый Сын Императора, скрывающийся в теле Сайо Бакарна был рассекречен и изгнан, супероружие Руковица перестало угрожать Республике, а Войд-волк был убит Войд-гончией. Но Республика потеряла Джанаруса, верховного канцлера, и охранявшего его джедая, уничтоженного Чемпионом Великой Гонки. Дальше Республика послала своих солдат и джедаев регулировать Макебский кризис, а когда тёмное воплощение Ревана атаковала и Республику, и Империю, они объяединились, чтобы противостоять новой угрозе. Реван был повержен, но возрождённый Вишейт не был обрадован действиями своих соотечественников и уничтожил планету Зиост вместе с находившимися там имперцами и Республиканцами, а затем отступил на планету Закуул, чтобы там создать себе новое тело и стать отцом двух сыновей: Арканна и Тексана и дочери Вэйлин, а затем поставить на колени и Республику, и Империю. Тут появился Чужеземец и с помощью своих союзников, в том числе и Ланой Бенико с Дартом Марром победил Императора Вечного Трона и вернул мир в Галактику. В 3000 ДБЯ 17-й Альсаканский конфликт закончился окончательным разгромом Альсакана и появлением в Республиканском военном флоте дредноутов класса «Непобедимый». Также женщина-пионер Фрея Каллеа, уроженка планеты Брентаал, открыла Хайдианский путь, который простёрся через всю Галактику с севера на юг. Это позволило Республике расшириться от Ломтя в миры Среднего и Внешнего Кольца, а также обнаружить новые гиперпространственные маршруты, включая Кореллианский торговый путь. Так началась Вторая волна экспансии. Новые войны ситхов В 2000 ДБЯ Республика в очередной раз оказалась перед угрозой нападения ситхов, которые создали Новую Империю ситхов, превосходящую любую из предшествующих. На этот раз джедаи выступили на переднем крае войны. Конфликт имел неустойчивый характер до Битвы при Мизре в 1466 ДБЯ, ставшей величайшей победой ситхов во всей войне. Потери Республики были столь катастрофичны, что начался тёмный век, когда повсеместно произошли общественные волнения и экономические кризисы. Республика сократилась до огрызка государства, включающего только Центральные Миры, в то время как Империя ситхов вобрала в себя оставшуюся часть Галактики. Джедаи взяли на себя всю полноту власти, напрямую управляя остатками Республики. Сенат не принимался во внимание, оставив полномочия джедаям, а Республиканская армия была включена в джедайскую Армию Света. После почти пятисот лет непрекращающейся войны Армия Света загнала ситхов обратно на планету Руусан. Окончательное поражение они понесли в 1000 ДБЯ в Седьмой битве при Руусане, хотя все части Армии Света, бывшие на Руусане, также погибли. После битвы Канцлер Тарсус Валорум ввёл в действие Руусанскую Реформу. Она вернула власть Сенату, подчинила джедаев Республике и распустила оставшиеся вооруженные силы. После долгого ожидания, когда войны разгорались одна за одной, в Республику пришли мир и процветание. И с ними — опасное самодовольство. Крупные армии и космические силы урезались, а то и вовсе были распущены, и Республика всё больше полагалась на джедаев в поддержании цивилизованности. За исключением изолированных горячих точек, вроде Гиперпростанственной войны со Старком и Битвы у Набу, полномасштабные военные конфликты остались лишь в глубокой памяти. Упадок Республики По мере возрастания мощи Республики многие бюрократы и сенаторы, входившие в правительство, становились особенно корыстны и самодовольны. Бюрократия, росшая и распространявшаяся тысячелетиями, душила любые попытки активного управления. Кроме того, купленные политики и личные интересы также препятствовали эффективной работе, и вследствие капиталистической природы Республики, корпорации, вроде Торговой федерации и Техносоюза набирали силу и даже создавали собственные армии. В это время (32 ДБЯ) сенатором от Набу был Палпатин. Торговая федерация начала блокаду его родной планеты. Несмотря на полномасштабное вторжение, призыв остановить его завяз в бюрократической процедуре. Когда королева Амидала — избранный лидер суверенной системы Набу — выступила перед Сенатом, требуя немедленных действий, она, по совету Палпатина, также выразила недоверие руководству Республики, и Канцлер Финис Валорум был смещён со своего поста. Ставший популярным Палпатин был избран Верховным канцлером Республики. Войны клонов По традиции Канцлер мог избираться максимум на два четырёхлетних срока, но Палпатин оставался у власти гораздо дольше из-за продолжительного Сепаратистского кризиса. Кризис случился, когда несколько звёздных систем и коммерческих организаций Республики, вдоволь настрадавшись от коррупции и капитализма, объединились с целью отделения от Республики. Этот объединённый фронт стал известен как Конфедерация независимых систем. Напряжённость между Республикой и сепаратистами, в конце концов, превратилось во всеобщую войну, когда ударная команда джедаев прилетела на Джеонозис. Так начались Битва на Джеонозисе и Войны клонов. thumb|left|150px|Символ Республики во времена Войн клонов. Сенат наделил Палпатина чрезвычайными полномочиями для противодействия сепаратистской Конфедерации после предложения представителя Набу Джа Джар Бинкса. Первым указом Палпатина, в то время широко поддержанным, стало создание огромной армии воинов-клонов для борьбы с Конфедерацией. Ранее Республике не требовалась армия, поскольку все конфликты внутри Республики улаживались при помощи джедаев-миротворцев или силами местных флотов и ополчения. Однако тот факт, что Конфедерация имеет доступ к огромной армии дроидов, потребовал от Республики создания для эффективной борьбы федеральной военной структуры. thumb|right|Солдаты Республики во время Войн Клонов В последующие годы Сенат увеличил полномочия Палпатина, ставшего политическим Главнокомандующим. Это решение было принято во имя безопасности, и вскоре Палпатину для принятия многих решений уже не нужно было согласие Сената. Поскольку Канцлер оставался верен подавляющему большинству своих сторонников в Сенате, это расценивалось вполне оправданным для повышения эффективности управления в военное время. Конец демократии Напряжение между Палпатином и джедаями увеличивалось по мере разрастания войны. Многие члены Совета джедаев оставались скептически настроены по поводу возрастающих полномочий Палпатина, особенно за счет Сената, единственного органа, которому они подчинялись по закону. Наконец, джедаи с помощью Энакина Скайуокера обнаружили, что Палпатин на самом деле является неуловимым Дартом Сидиусом, Тёмным лордом ситхов, и замыслили арестовать его. Палпатин убил всех четырёх джедаев, направленных взять его под стражу, в том числе Мэйса Винду, и ответил принятием декрета, который объявлял всех джедаев врагами Республики после того, как представил их террористами, пытавшимися убить Верховного канцлера и погубить демократию. На исходе Войны клонов Палпатин обратился к Сенату и объявил, что Галактическая Республика будет реорганизована в Галактическую Империю, такую сильную, что никакие внешние силы больше не смогут ей угрожать. Канцлер, который к тому времени стал обезображен (он обвинял в этом джедаев), провозгласил себя первым Императором Галактики. Обманутые обаянием и красноречием Палпатина в сочетании с тёмной силой убеждения, большая часть Сената громко приветствовала его в знак согласия. После 25 тысячелетий Галактическая республика прекратила существование. Остался только ограниченный и бессильный Имперский Сенат, управляемый, словно марионетка, Императором. А десятилетия спустя, незадолго до Битвы у Явина, Палпатин окончательно распустил Сенат и надёжно избавился от остатков Республики. Власть Сената перешла к моффам и региональным правителям. После поражения Империи в Битве у Эндора и Галактической гражданской войне Галактическая республика была восстановлена как Новая Республика. После создания Новой Республики, Галактическую Республику всё чаще стали называть «Старая Республика». Государство и политика right|thumb|200px|Здание [[Галактический Сенат|Галактического Сената позади Проспекта Основателей.]] Республика началась как альянс, созданный для взаимной защиты и экономического развития нескольких планет ядра галактики. Каждый субъект государства (местные органы власти) делегировали представителя (сенатора) в центральный законодательный орган (Сенат). Сенаторы являлись послами своих миров, а миры могли сохранить собственное государственное и общественное устройство согласно местным верованиям, обычаям и традициям. Существовало большое число различных форм правления и политических устройств: от монархий и республик до ульеподобных сообществ. В некоторых системах сенаторов избирали, в других их назначали местные правительства. На Набу сенатора назначал монарх, Альдераанский Совет старейшин выбирал сенатором кого-то, равного им (обычно наследника Королевского дома Органа, поскольку наследник одновременно был главой совета). Когда власть и влияние Республики расширились, в неё влились многие новые области. Реорганизация представительства в Сенате произошла в 1000 ДБЯ во время Руусанской Реформации. Наиболее распространённой формой организации новых территорий стала их группировка в сектора, состоящие примерно из 50 населенных миров. Каждый сектор представлял в Сенате делегат. Когда число секторов стало слишком большим, их объединили в области, каждую из которых представлял в сенате один делегат. Сенат выполнял функции управляющего органа Галактической Республики, джедаи обеспечивали её защиту. Чуть позднее Сенат — и, следовательно, место пребывания правительства — были размещены на планете Корусант. left|200px|thumb|[[Большая сенатская ротонда.]] Здание Сената имело огромные размеры. Зал заседаний имел множество летающих платформ, на которых располагалось несколько сенаторов. Каждая платформа представляла сектор Галактики, на ней находилось по одному сенатору от каждой планеты в секторе. Некоторые платформы принадлежали отдельным мирам, другие — мощным корпорациям и гильдиям, таким, как Торговая федерация. Вместе с сенаторами право голоса и законодательной инициативы имели главы планет. Члены сената избирали из своего числа Верховного канцлера, который исполнял обязанности Главы правительства Республики (а также Главы государства) и главного дипломата. Сенат следовал правилу Выражения недоверия, какое было высказано Королевой Набу Падме Амидалой и привело к отставке Канцлера Финиса Валорума в 32 ДБЯ Сенаторы имеют один голос во всех случаях, процедурных и существенных. Канцлер избирается из числа сенаторов. Общее собрание делится на отдельные комитеты, специализирующиеся в различных областях, и каждый отвечает за представление законов на рассмотрение общим собранием. Хотя законы, принимаемые Сенатом, распространяются на все миры, входящие в Республику, большинство повседневных законов, которым следуют граждане Республики, создаются на планетарном, секторном или региональном уровне. Таким образом, главные функции Сената — разрешать споры среди субъектов Республики, обеспечивать коллективную защиту и регулировать торговлю между мирами. Джедаи, подотчётные Сенату, становятся представителями Сената, обязанными не только защищать Республику и её жителей, но и выступать от имени Сената в разрешении конкретных споров. right|thumb|200px|[[Сенатор от Торговой федерации Лотт Дод выступает с обращением к Сенату.]] Главным просчётом Республики оказался недостаток формальной организации. Большинство её действий основывались на абстрактных конституционных соглашениях, которые часто игнорировались и подрывались жаждущими власти политиками. Коалиционное управление было излишне общим с удовлетворяющим единичным интересам законотворчеством. Сенат в последние годы Республики был настолько неэффективен, что крупные корпорации могли, по сути, делать всё, что заблагорассудится. Годы упадка Республики были временем коррупции и острой социальной несправедливости. Сенат разделился на тех, кто искренне желал сохранить ценности и идеалы Республики, и тех, кто стремился и дальше добиваться собственных целей. После череды слабых, неспособных к решительным действиям канцлеров и кризиса с вторжением на планету Набу Торговой федерации, пришло время для появления сильного лидера, который положит конец коррупции. Экономика Влияние Галактической Республики на экономику галактики связано с регулированием экономических отношений, выпуском республиканских датариев и утверждением законных органов власти. Основа галактической торговли — планетарная торговля. Межпланетная торговля может поддержать местную экономику, но, во многих случаях, требуется много усилий, чтобы обеспечить развитому обществу существование только за счет инопланетного экспорта. Хотя некоторые планеты содержат собственные торговые флоты, большинство для доставки грузов по основным маршрутам рассчитывает на крупные транспортные фирмы, такие, как Транспортные системы Ксизора, или на независимых перевозчиков. Корпоративный сектор был образован в 490 ДБЯ, чтобы устранить противоречия между республиканскими законодателями и корпоративными бизнесменами. В последнее тысячелетие Галактической Республики коммерсанты начали объединяться в гильдии, чтобы повысить влияние на законотворчество и повысить прибыльность коммерческих операций. Хотя большинство гильдий, вроде Торговой федерации, Техносоюза и Коммерческой гильдии, после Войн клонов распались, несколько их бывших участников собрались под крылом Правления Корпоративного сектора. Тысячи денежных единиц используются в Галактике. Республиканский датарий, возможно, одна из самых распространенных. Благодаря большому числу планет, входящих в Республику, его принимают почти повсеместно, за исключением самых удалённых планет. Общество и культура Галактическая Республика отличается весьма разнообразной культурой. Входящие в неё миры смогли сохранить собственное культурное наследие: верования, обычаи и традиции. Разные культуры могут сильно различаться: от религиозных обществ, вроде джедаев, до ульеподобных сообществ. Республика проводит либеральную политику в отношении искусства. Доминирующий эстетический стиль эпохи Галактической Республики — роскошь и изящество. Хотя человекоцентризм технически вне закона согласно статье о Правах Разумных Галактической Конституции, он по-прежнему занимает заметное место в жизни Галактической Республики. Возглавляемые людьми компании, вроде Цзерка, порабощают целые нечеловеческие расы, а планеты, вроде Тариса, предоставляют свои лучшие территории людям, а нелюдей отправляют в гетто. Большая часть рабов в Галактике принадлежат к нечеловеческим расам. К началу Войн клонов в рассмотрении находилось несколько судебных процессов о дискриминации нечеловеческих рас в Республиканском правительстве. Вооружённые силы : Основные статьи: Республиканская армия, Республиканский флот, Великая армия Республики, Республиканские войска и Республиканские вооружённые силы. Ранние годы Республики не были мирными, поскольку, расширяясь, она встречала множество воинственных рас и организаций. Была осознана необходимость создания Республиканских вооруженных сил и военно-космического флота для поддержания мира. Войска Республики участвовали во многих конфликтах, включая Великую гиперпространственную войну, Старые войны ситхов и Новые войны ситхов. После Битвы на Руусане Республика распустила большую часть войск, оставив малую часть для поддержания внутренней безопасности. Эти силы впоследствии превратились в Судебный департамент. Такой шаг должен был показать мирные идеалы Республики, в которой рыцари-джедаи используются в качестве миротворцев, однако эта реформа сильно подкосила безопасность государства, как внешнюю, так и внутреннюю. Тысячелетие спустя Республика вместе с джедаями оказалась практически беззащитна перед сепаратистской Конфедерацией независимых систем. Некоторые торговые корпорации, такие, как Торговая федерация, Межгалактический банковский клан и Коммерческая гильдия, сохранили свои собственные силы безопасности для защиты собственности и коммерческих операций, но часто эти войска использовались ненадлежащим образом, как, например, в Битве за Набу. Отдельные сектора также содержали собственные войска, например, на Набу существовали Королевские силы безопасности, а на Кореллии — КорБез. Их использовали для устранения незначительных угроз. У этих сил не было централизованного командования, и в поздний период Республики никто не стремился менять положение вещей. Всё изменили Войны клонов. После Руусанской реформы Республика не имела постоянных войск, чтобы противостоять Конфедерации Независимых Систем, поэтому был предложен Указ о создании армии, против которого активно протестовали республиканские пацифисты, включая Падме Амидалу с планеты Набу, боявшуюся разжигания войны. Поддерживали указ Орн Фри Таа с Рилота, Аск Аак с Маластара и сам верховный канцлер Палпатин. Тем временем, на удалённой планете Камино уже в течение 10 лет тайно создавалась армия клонов. Когда стало ясно, что Конфедерация не желает вступать в переговоры с Республикой, последняя приняла армию вместе с техникой, например: AT-TE, LAAT/i и LAAT/c, джаггернаут A5 и Джаггернаут HAVw A6, Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I» и Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» и множеством других видов транспорта. Эти силы получили название Великая армия Республики. Впервые ей позволили проявить себя в 22 ДБЯ на Джеонозисе в сражении против сепаратистских соединений дроидов. Эти преданные солдаты участвовали во многих битвах на многих планетах, в том числе на Муунилинсте, Мон Каламари, Джабииме, Кейто-Неймодии и даже на Корусанте. В 19 ДБЯ верховный канцлер Палпатин преобразовал Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю. Преданные солдаты-клоны Великой армии Республики стали штурмовиками штурмовых корпусов, боевые машины, корабли и транспорт разделились по принадлежности на Имперские вооруженные силы и Имперский военно-космический флот. Астрография Галактическая Республика состоит из значительной части известной Галактики, протянувшись от Центральных Миров до Дикого Пространства, хотя общеизвестно, что правительство имеет мало власти в удаленных регионах и предпочитает концентрировать усилия на Центральных Мирах. Столица Галактической Республики — Корусант, планета, считающаяся культурным и экономическим центром Галактики, несмотря на расположение вне Ядра. Чтобы подчеркнуть важность Корусанта в галактических делах, ему присвоены координаты 0-0-0 в стандартной галактической системе координат. За кулисами * В Расширенной вселенной чётко указано, что Республика существует 25000 лет. Оби-Ван Кеноби в фильме «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» говорит, что джедаи «были хранителями мира и справедливости в Старой Республике… более тысячи поколений». Долгое время источники Расширенной вселенной относились только к эпохе Республики, например, как популярная сага «Tales of the Jedi». Однако в фильме «Эпизод II: Атака клонов» Палпатин упомянул, что Республика «просуществовала тысячу лет». Это кажется несоответствием и с канонической историей, и с сюжетной линией фильмов. Однако впоследствии была придумана Руусанская Реформация, во время которой Республика реорганизовалась вслед за поражением ситхов и которая случилась за тысячу лет до событий фильмов, что дало альтернативное объяснение словам Палпатина и привело все источники в относительную гармонию. * Указано, что цивилизация Галактики принадлежит к типу 3 по шкале Кардашева (земная цивилизация по этой шкале относится к типу 0,72). Эта шкала учитывает консолидированность сообщества, политическую унификацию и интеграцию миров вопреки расстоянию между ними (благодаря эффективному транспорту). Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 0: Перепутья» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2» * «The Betrayal of Darth Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов» * «Хронология 6: Натиск Империи ситхов» * «Хронология 10: Война Экзара Куна» * «Хронология 11: Возрождение Империи ситхов» * «Хронология 12: Великая гиперпространственная война» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 1: Тени ситхов» * «Красная жатва» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * * * * * * «Затерянное племя ситхов: Пандемониум» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * ''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи» * «Звёздные войны: Республика» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Конец игры» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Преддверие бури» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Boba Fett: Crossfire» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2» * «Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire» * «Fierce Twilight» * ''Path of the Jedi'' * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * «Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * «Войны клонов: Мороз» * «Войны клонов: Долина» * «Войны клонов: Алчность» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * «Gunship Over Florrum» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2» * «Swamp Station Sweep» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3» * «Droids Over Iego» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Штурмовое предупреждение» * «Odds» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' * * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 14: Голубой урожай, часть 2» * * * * * * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» * «Domain of Evil» * * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» * * «Звезда Смерти» * * * * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * * «Jedi's Honor» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * ''Starfall'' * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «The Isis Coordinates» * «Death in the Undercity» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * «Миссия на Лианне» * «The Abduction» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords!» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Игра вслепую» * * * * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * «Imperial Double-Cross» * * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * * * * «Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader» * * * «Under a Black Sun» * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «The Jewel of Yavin» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * * * * * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * * * * * * * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * * * * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Fool's Bargain» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 33: Выжить, чтобы сражаться, часть 2» * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Kowakian Monkey-Lizard» * «Giant spiders are awesome....» * «Always count your clones before take-off» * «You can't hit the brakes in space» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» Источники * ''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * [[Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (Second Edition)|''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races, Second Edition]] * Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * [[Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)|''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition]] * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * [[Star Wars Sourcebook (Second Edition)|''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition]] * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * * ''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * ''The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * [[Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (Second Edition)|''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Second Edition]] * * Star Wars Technical Journal» * ''Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * ''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»» * ''Секреты Звёздных войн: «Тени Империи»» * ''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * ''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * ''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine» * * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * * * ''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * ''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * ''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections» * ''Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * ''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections» * ''Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь» * [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace reference book]] * * * * * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * * Руководство по «Живой Силе»» * * ''Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * ''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections» * * * ''Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * ''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * ''Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * ''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections» * ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * ''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * ''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * ''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * ''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * * * * ''Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * ''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * ''Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * * ''Галактика интриг» * * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * * * * Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * ''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo» * ''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * ''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary» * ''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * ''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * ''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * ''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * ''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * ''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * * * ''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * * ''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * ''Suns of Fortune» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * * * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side» * * ''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Lords of Nal Hutta» * * «Fly Casual» * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Источник могущества» * «Forged in Battle» * «Endless Vigil» * * * * * }} Категория:Галактическая Республика Категория:Государства